Code Geass: A New Story
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: "Take this..." the girl said, holding out a contraption of strings weaved together to create a pattern, "Take this and become the Black King of this world." As he stood there, suspended by her gleaming eyes, he reached out and took it. His path was clear once again.
1. Chapter 1: Stage 01

**Disclaimer: Pft what nonsense, me owning Code Geass…? That would be silly! *hides away Lelouch in a closet***

**Claimer: I only own Kanna, Tia and any eventual OCs' in this story!**

Lelouch: Took you long enough, lazy ass…

Nixie: Shut up! I had finals!

Kallen: Sorry excuse!

Nixie: Says the girl who hasn't even finished her education, but instead runs around in a robot shooting people…

Kallen: S-shut up! That's not relevant here!

Nixie: Like Hell it is… anyways, review if you like it, and if you don't like it… well, review anyway!

* * *

Stage 01

_Indonesia, 2001 a.t.b._

"Stop her!"

"She's getting away with the child!"

A woman with wavy black hair ran through the thick jungle, clutching a small bundle to her chest, as the plants around her slapped against her face.

The sound of barking dogs could be heard somewhere behind, and with renewed vigor the woman increased her already insane speed.

"I… can't let them get her!" the woman gasped, breathing becoming more and more difficult by the second, before she stopped running, and hid behind a thick mangrove tree. The infant in her arms wiggled around a bit and then the small infant opened its' ruby red eyes. Curiously the child looked up at its mother, before the small newborn began crying.

"Shh!" the woman muttered, softly as she desperately tried getting the child to stop crying, but no matter what she couldn't get the screaming child to shut up.

"_I can hear something over here! This way!"_

"Shit!" the woman muttered, and jumped into a shallow stream running past the mangrove tree she had been standing behind a few seconds ago.

"The water… the water _has_ to keep them off my trail…" she muttered as she waddled through the murky water.

"Over there! I can see her!"

The woman's face whipped around to spot soldiers not far away from where she currently was, and immediately she jumped out of the stream to escape into the jungle.

"Not so fast!"

A shot went off, and the woman fell to her knees with a pained scream as a bullet pierced her shin. As she fell towards the ground, the woman carefully shielded the infant in her arms so that it wouldn't be crushed by its mother's weight.

Loud wails sounded from the infant when the woman collided with the ground, and blood began coating the ground around the too escapees crimson.

"You didn't really think that you could escape, did you Kanna? You honestly believed that I would allow my pets to escape just like that?"

"V.V…." the woman, Kanna, whispered as she glared at the blonde boy who had stepped out behind the soldiers and grinned as he looked down at the bleeding woman. He walked over to Kanna, and wrestled the screaming child from her stubborn hands before stepping behind the soldiers again.

"Immobilize her."

Kanna screamed in pain when the bullets pierced her already frail body, and slowly she reached a shaking hand out towards V.V. and the child.

"…damn you…" Kanna whispered, her red eyes slowly losing their life as she continued reaching out towards the screaming now child in V.V.'s arms. The blonde Immortal looked down at her with annoyance, and he handed the still-weeping child to the nearest soldier.

"Take the child back to the infirmary. I won't have another experiment die on us."

"Yes, Master V.V., it shall happen at once."

The soldiers all left except V.V.'s personal guard.

"Hey Kanna, do you wanna keep helping your daughter? If you promise, I'll let you see a doctor and your child won't be left alone in this world."

Kanna glared at the grinning child looking down at her before she hesitantly nodded, and V.V. grinned.

'_Your nightmare has only just begun…'_

O-O

_Indonesia, 2007 a.t.b._

A young girl with pink hair watched the sun set through the fake windows showing the artificial outside world. She turned around, and ran over to the little table in the middle of her room where crayons and crumbled pieces of paper was scattered everywhere.

"Akashi Shiba… happy birthday…" the girl whispered as she folded out a piece of paper with gentle hands, and revealed a simple picture of the moon hanging on the sky with stars all around it. She picked up a golden crayon, and then started dotting more stars into the picture.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention, and a soft smile found its way onto her lips when she saw the blond man standing in the doorway.

"Hello Akashi. I'm glad to see that you're well."

Akashi nodded slowly, acknowledging the man as he stepped inside her barely decorated room.

"Are your tests going as they should?"

"Yes."

"That's good. We still have a few issues to work out but don't worry about it. We will have it ready in a few days."

"That's okay. I'll be patient." Akashi said, her red eyes hardening at the thought of all the new experiments she would have to go through.

"How… how is mommy?"

The man sighed softly as he crouched beside the little girl.

"Akashi… your mother won't be able to see you for a while. She's… off to do some work for the facility."

Akashi nodded stiffly this time, not bothering to meet her guest's eyes.

"I see…"

The man looked at her for a few moments before he stood up and left, not once looking back at her.

O-O

_Area 11, 2018 a.t.b._

Miners were scattered everywhere around Mt. Fuji as the raw Sakuradite was brought to the surface.

"Damn, it's so hot today…" one of the workers muttered as he wiped off the sweat on his gleaming forehead.

"Oi, the break isn't until 2 o'clock! Get back to work, damn Elevens!" his superior roared from his place in the shade, and immediately the Eleven got to work again. Turning on the mechanic drill, he directed it downwards and steered it towards the marked spot on the ground.

"Damn slavedrivers…" the man muttered softly to himself, just as a loud noise of metal grinding against metal sounded in the area.

"What the…"

"What happened?"

"Takashi, you okay?"

The worker, Takashi, was pulled away from the drill by his colleagues as the Britannians began flocking the area. As the dust began settling, the surface of a strange metallic thing appeared in the ground, halfway covered by years of dust and grime.

"Call the military! Maybe it's some kind of leftover weapon from the war!" one of the Britannians shouted as one of his colleagues frantically pulled out his phone, and began talking in a hushed voice with whoever received the call.

"The military is on its way!" the man shouted not long after as workers were cleared of the area, so the soldiers could get through without any problems.

Takashi looked at the small patch of metal that could be seen in the gleaming sun. Just what was that thing?

* * *

Lelouch: Where is my awesomeness?!

Nixie: Be patient, young grasshopper, your time will come soon enough.

Lelouch: I'm older than you! By two years!

Nixie: And your point is…?

Kallen: That you should respect him more probably…

Nixie: Like Hell I'm gonna respect him! For all you know I might make Lelouch gay, and hook him up with his dad or something.

Lelouch: WHAT?!

Kallen: …you're creepy…

Nixie: Finals does that to you. REVIEW GUYS, OR LELOUCH SHALL SUFFER AS A VICTIM OF INCEST!


	2. Chapter 2: Stage 02

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Code Geass… but I DO have this fangirl/fanboy pit for tortu****—****… err I mean entertainment for the characters!**

Nixie: I'M BACK!

Suzaku: And I get my debut! ^-^

Lelouch: …

C.C.: I think you have rendered Lelouch speechless with your last statement…

Nixie: Meh, he'll get over it…

Charles: LELOUCH M'BOY! COME TO PAPA!

Lelouch: *screams and starts running away*

Nixie: Take it like a man, Lulu! Also, thanks to **Shade the Hero Project-X**,** ChaosKrios **and** AisloreIV **for reviewing!

Lelouch: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD! *evades Charles*

* * *

Stage 02

_Britannia, 2018 a.t.b._

Suzaku looked at the strange capsule standing in the middle of Lloyd's hangar with curious eyes. In the background he could hear Lloyd freak out on one of the new mechanics looking after the Lancelot, with Miss Cécile chiding him out for scaring the interns. He then turned his eyes back on the manual for the upgraded Lancelot, trying his hardest not to look at the rusty capsule. Every now and then he caught himself looking at the strange contraption, wondering where it had come from and what it even was.

"…telling you Lloyd that it's too dangerous! You can't just start experimenting on the thing until we know exactly what it is!"

"Oh Cécile, relax! It's not like I'll split it apart atom from atom…"

Suzaku turned around and watched with a smile playing on his lips as his colleagues bickered once again, this time about the strange capsule.

"Miss Cécile? When did it even get here?" Suzaku asked, seeing Lloyd send him a relieved look when Cécile's attention was directed away from him, and he gestured towards the capsule.

"Well, this morning some from the Office of Secret Intelligence arrived with this from Area 11. They said that it was for the Emperor and Prime Minister Schneizel before they left, but that's all I know."

"I see…"

Cécile smiled at the young Knight before she turned her attention back at Lloyd, who had planted himself by his desk to look at a few pieces of paper with date scribbled down.

"So, Cécile, would you be so kind to get that X-ray over there in the corner down here? If we can't experiment on it, at least we can see if there's something inside it or not." Lloyd asked, his curiosity spiking once again as he looked at the rusty capsule with glee.

"And why on Earth would that help us?"

"Well… if there's anything _alive_ inside it, then maybe that 'something' is a discovery for Science!" Lloyd grinned as he popped open a small container of pudding, and grabbed a spoon to scoop the pudding up with.

"Let me help you, Miss Cécile." Suzaku offered kindly as he put down the manual, and went with the blushing engineer to get the X-ray.

It didn't take Lloyd long to get the machine running — Britannian technology were, and still was, some of the best, anyways — and then there was nothing left to do than wait for the prints to come out.

"When did you last use that machine? It looks like it hasn't been used in ages." Suzaku said as he rubbed a piece of his uniform where years old dust had covered it.

"Well, it was developed back in 2009 so it's a few years old, Suzaku. But that hasn't stopped us from maintaining it, and Lloyd has been tinkering a bit with it every now and then to keep it running." Cécile said as she too dusted off her clothes and smiled softly at Suzaku.

"I didn't think that the Empire still had machines that old…"

"Normally we don't but well… you know Lloyd and his curiosity." Cécile muttered sheepishly, and Suzaku nodded once. Yeah, he knew all too well how the eccentric Earl could behave at times.

While Lloyd was busy getting the settings in place for the old X-ray machine to work, Suzaku went over to finish reading the manual for his Knightmare while absentmindedly paying attention to the capsule. As it stood there, rusty and old, Suzaku couldn't help but think that it easily could be confused with some old weapon, a bomb perhaps. His eyes narrowed, and a further inspection of the object began from where he stood. The capsule reminded him of that day last year where that woman, C.C., had changed his life forever. The many locks placed all around the capsule, as if shielding the content inside from the outside world, cables running back and forth between each other. It was the same type of capsule that C.C. had been hidden inside of.

"I know that capsule…" Suzaku muttered as he threw down the manual, and swiftly walked over to the two scientists.

"Lloyd, Miss Cécile, I know what that thing is! There's something alive inside, the last time I saw something like that I found a—"

"Suzaku Kururugi, that's enough."

Suzaku whirled around and gulped when he looked up at the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One…" Cécile whispered as she immediately curtseyed, and forced Lloyd down in a bow.

"But, Lord Waldstein, this is—"

"I said _that's enough, Kururugi_."

Suzaku stopped immediately and let his eyes slide down towards the floor.

"O-of course, My Lord, I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries."

Bismarck nodded once as he walked over to the two scientists, and hauled out the cable that transferred power to the old machine.

"What is inside that capsule is only for the Emperor and the Prime Minister to know. Am I understood?"

Cécile and Lloyd nodded solemnly, not daring to utter their own opinion of the matter to the intimidating Knight of One.

"Y-yes… My Lord." Suzaku muttered as well, folding his arm across his chest, and bowed deeply while watching the departing Bismarck sharply through his messy bangs.

_'Just what _is_ that capsule anyhow?'_

O-O

_Area 11, 2018 a.t.b._

"Lelouch!"

The only thing Lelouch saw before flying through the air was Rolo's hand reaching out towards him in the dark, and the surprised Black Knight-infantryman who had shot at him.

"Rolo!" Lelouch cried out before he disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind the younger boy. Rolo stared at the place Lelouch — _his big brother_ — had disappeared into before he slowly turned around and looked up at the frozen terrorist with wide eyes.

"My… my brother… what did he ever do to you?!" Rolo shouted as he clenched his hands tightly while looking up at the soldier.

"I don't have time to hear you whine about your brother, kid! On your knees, NOW!" the soldier shouted, and pointed his weapon at Rolo, who first now realized what predicament he was in.

"No… I won't let it happen!" Rolo said calmly, and the Geass insignia glowed in his eye.

O-O

Lelouch looked at C.C. with a small grin creeping up on his lips. "It's been quite a while, huh C.C.?"

"Indeed. Then again, in my world a year isn't that long to wait." The lime haired Immortal replied, and smirked knowingly at the eighteen year old adolescent.

Lelouch chuckled as he eyed the bloodied woman standing before him, not even minding the fire and burning corpses surrounding him.

"C.C., what is going on here?" he asked softly, almost forgetting what had happened mere minutes ago.

"This whole operation was to get you back, and have me unlock your memories. Only Urabe has been informed of your true identity. Kallen's here as well." C.C. answered shortly, and bent down to pick up the gun of one of the fallen OSI-officers.

"Take this, Lelouch. Can't have you die already, now can I?" C.C. grinned before she jumped into her Knightmare, and maneuvered its hand down so Lelouch could jump aboard.

"Where are we heading, C.C.?"

_"We'll meet up with Kallen and Urabe in a few minutes, and then we'll get you to the control room. From there you'll coordinate our forces, and we'll get out of here shortly after." _C.C. said through her speakers and Lelouch nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll talk to Urabe about this later then, with _you_ present of course." he said, before climbing onto the hand and let C.C. drive off with him.

_'Having Urabe knowing my identity could pose as a problem. I'll have to speak this over with him thoroughly.' _he thought grimly, as his eyes slid over the passing surroundings from his place in the Knightmare's hand.

Corpses littered the floor everywhere, young and old, making Lelouch's stomach turn in disgust. _'Britannians did this… even to their own kind.'_

_"Lelouch, we're nearly at the rendezvous point." _C.C. said before swinging left, heading into a large hall where several containers had been placed. Behind one of the containers were the Guren and one of the custom Knightmares the Four Holy Swords had used in the Tokyo Battle last year.

_"C.C., I see you've returned with the target?" _Urabe asked curiously before his Knightmare crouched, and the cockpit opened to reveal the grinning Holy Sword-member.

"Kouzuki, come on out already! You can't stay holed up in there forever!" Urabe shouted at the Guren, but didn't receive an answer from the pilot.

"Fine, be that way! Sorry about her, Zero, she's been a little moody as of late." Urabe excused Kallen, as the Japanese man eyed Lelouch jump down from C.C.'s Knightmare.

"She has a reason, Urabe. After all, who would have thought that her leader would be a simple school boy?"

_"Ha, simple school boy my ass, Lelouch." _C.C. commented dryly from inside her Knightmare, making the two males look up at her Burai in surprise. C.C. just… _cursed_?

"Now that was uncalled for, C.C., don't you think?" Lelouch asked, watching as the Knightmare turned around and disappeared out in one of the many damaged hallways. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, he was sure he'd heard C.C. laugh softly in her speakers just then.

"C.C. gave me the following instructions, Zero. Kouzuki'll escort you to the control room, and as soon as the plan for escaping is finished we're outta here." Urabe explained as he pulled out a small device and pushed a small button, resulting in one of the containers opening to reveal one of the Burais that the foot soldiers of the Black Knights used.

"We've prepared this Knightmare for you, Zero. Kouzuki, it's time to move!" Urabe said before jumping back in his own Knightmare and heading out of the same route that C.C. took.

_"Right. Let's go… Zero." _Kallen's voice sounded from the Guren, and Lelouch let a small smile spread on his lips as he gazed at the fiery red Knightmare that had saved him many a times.

_'This time I won't fail you, Kallen. This time I'll change the world!'_

* * *

Kallen: Why did you have to mentally cripple Lelouch?!

Nixie: I felt like it, and besides I think that Lelouch needs some parental bonding!

Charles: *running after Lelouch* Come back Lelouch! Let me love you! w

Lelouch: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Everyone: …

C.C.: *deadpans* You totally spiked Charles' drink, didn't you?

Nixie: Hey, don't judge me! **REVIEW OR SUFFER MY HORRIBLE WRATH IN FORM OF… SOMETHING!**

Suzaku: And redeem yourselves by submitting ideas for omakes via the authoress' PM-system!

Nixie: What he said! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Stage 03

**Disclaimer: *sobs in corner* Sunrise… they wouldn't give me the ownership papers… I need a hug!**

Suzaku: Waldstein is a meanie…

Nixie: Well, the only reason _I_ like you, Suzaku, is because you have pretty eyes.

Suzaku: Wow… you sure know how to boost a man's ego, don't you?

Nixie: YEP! I'm so clever it's unbelievable!

Kallen: Pft, in your dreams.

Nixie: Miss Kallen, is that sarcasm my delicate ears detect?

Kallen: Uh… no?

Lelouch: WHY WON'T SOMEONE HELP ME? *hides in a tree*

Nixie: Lulu, you're such a sweet boy! Review!

* * *

Stage 03

Darkness

Darkness was the first thing her eyes registered as they slowly opened to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness that surrounded her. As consciousness slowly seeped into her mind, freshening up her brain, she began trying to move her limbs.

Her fingers…?

'_Check…'_

Her arms…?

'_Check…'_

Her legs…?

'_Check…'_

Then light appeared as a small crack in the darkness and she reached out towards it…

O-O

_Area 11, 2018 a.t.b._

"_I am… Zero!"_

All over the world people stopped up and turned to the nearest television screen, their eyes widening when they realize just who it is behind the glass screens.

"Zero…"

"It's him!"

"Zero's back!"

"_People of Japan, I have returned!" _Zero threw out his arms as the camera filming him zoomed outwards, revealing more of his persona.

"_Hear me, Britannia! All of you, who have power, heed my words carefully! I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The world has not changed, the people still suffer! That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my Rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the Divine Punishment I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares!"_

People stared at their screens all over the world, some in awe of Zero's miraculous revival while others trembled in fear of what was about to happen, and it was as if a single spark of insecurity had been thrown into the dry field of grass that was the population of the world.

"_I shall fight against _all_ of those who abuse their power! Therefore once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ!"_

"But that's impossible!"

"How the Hell can Zero just say something like this all of a sudden?"

"It's blasphemy, that's what it is!"

"Why aren't the military doing something about this?"

"_Race, ideology and religion will not matter! Being a citizen will have but one requirement: to do that which is Just!"_

With that the screens went dark once again, releasing citizens all over the globe from their prison of awe, fear and uncertainty.

"Didn't the military declare him dead?"

"Is it really the Zero from last year?"

"What's going on here? Has the military been lying to everyone for over a year?"

Yes, the people's brains had been set to work, thinking over things they had been fed for over a year regarding the Masked Terrorist known as Zero to the outside world. Now Zero's dream was that they would finally see the wrongdoings of the military, of Britannia, and that they would begin to wonder if they really were as safe as they all thought they were.

O-O

"How is her condition?"

She knew that voice… it was _that man_ who once again had taken it upon himself to make sure that she was alright. He was always the one who was there for her whenever _Aunty _wasn't available. She liked him, yet despised him for his cold nature. It was like being given an ultimatum. Either you wanted it, or you didn't want it. Plain and simple, that was her relationship with _that man_.

"It's stable, sir, but we have yet to see if she is conscious or not."

Silence…

"No matter. Report to me immediately when she wakes up, I will be the first to greet the child into this new world she has woken up to."

"Of course, sir."

She mentally rolled her eyes as she heard the man and woman talk beside the bed she was lying in. The bed was soft, much softer than the one she had back in Indonesia, and the pillow was fluffy like the blanket that _Aunty Yui_ used to wrap around her when she came to visit her.

'_Is Aunty Yui ever coming back? Will I ever see my Aunty again?' _she wondered curiously, sadness slowly slipping into her mind by mistake.

'_Should I wake up? Should I let them wait? What would Aunty Yui tell me to do?'_

"I don't like that girl. She's… not normal…" the woman from before said to the nonresponsive room, and the girl immediately stilled the conversation she had with herself inside her mind.

'_Why doesn't that woman like me? Is it because I'm different? Is it because I'm not like her? Is it because she's an enemy of the Order and of Master V.V.? Why?'_

So many questions filled the mind and the girl felt an itch in her body, an urge to move around and explore the world around her. She had finally been granted freedom by the Order, and therefore it was her duty to appreciate the gift she had been bestowed.

Her eyes finally decided to reveal themselves behind the thin layer of skin that concealed them from the rest of the world, and immediately she hissed in annoyance as bright, piercing light made her eyes hurt and ache with a vengeance. She decided to ignore the surprised gasp of the woman sitting close by, instead opting to slowly sit up, despite the many wires and needles connected to her skin.

"You need to stay still! The needles will fall out if you move around too much!"

Still the girl ignored the persistent woman, instead blinking rapidly with her eyes to let them adjust to the brightness of the world around her.

The room she was in had the strangest white color, almost seeming to suck any form of color into its four snow white walls.

'_This is the Room of Nothing. This is like my old room back with the Order.'_

"Get the Director! He needs to know that Subject _Shakunade_ has woken up!" the annoying woman shouted into a small device hanging from her ear, and it wasn't long before the girl heard quick footsteps coming from outside this strange room, the Room of Nothing, she currently was in.

The door slammed open to reveal the Director, oh how she loathed yet adored that face of his, standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. Clad in a pure, white labcoat and with a small clipboard in hand he walked over to her with determined steps and sat on the edge of her soft, fluffy bed.

"And how are we feeling, Subject _Shakunade_? Are you dizzy? Are you excited? Are you hungry? Are you in need for toiletries?"

She didn't answer the Director, the reason was that she had not yet found her voice, and instead shook her head softly. The Director's smile only widened at her silent response and he walked over to the woman who had been keeping an eye on her.

"Make sure that she is given the Nerve Connection Suit, and then have her transported to the TR _immediately_." the Director hissed to the woman, before giving the girl in the bed a wave with his hand as a greeting, and then disappearing out of the door leading to an empty hall.

The woman looked at the silent girl sitting in the bed. Her light pink hair was one big curly mess and her eyes droopy from sleeping so long. She did not look like one of the Empire's specially trained soldiers like the woman had been informed of.

'_So this is _Shakunade_, huh? Well, let's see how well you will do in the TR.'_

The woman gingerly helped the girl stand up — she could not help but grimace when she saw the thin, malnourished body hiding underneath the blanket that had covered the girl's body just a few seconds ago — before walking over to a closet nearby and unlocking it with several different keys, all too well aware that the girl was watching her every move. The woman took out a mass of red, yellow and black and then threw it at the girl standing by the bed who immediately latched out her arm to grab the cloth.

"This is the specially developed Nerve Connection Suit. The Director asked that you wear it immediately, and then follow me to the TR." the woman said, her lips moving so fast that the girl by the bed almost didn't catch what she was saying.

'_The… TR? What might that be?'_

"Well, hurry up! We don't have all day, young lady." her supervisor snapped before turning around to point at a door, "There's the bathroom. Get yourself washed, and then put on the Suit. The Director's waiting so don't keep him for long."

The girl nodded and slowly moved towards the small bathroom, clutching the gathering of red, yellow and black to her naked chest as she slowly moved her feet. The woman looking after her narrowed her eyes after the door was shut and the sound of water running from the showerhead was heard from the other side of the door. She patiently waited for the girl to be finished, taking out a small notebook and begin sketching small images of places she had been into it. The sound of the bathroom door opening got the woman's attention and she looked up to see the girl step out, now dressed in the Nerve Connection Suit.

The getup suited her, that much was plainly obvious to the woman looking after the newly awoken girl. The Suit had the shape of an extremely revealing, red leotard with long red spoilers where markings in the shape of large flowers could be spotted. Her legs were enveloped in some kind of skintight black cloth with red markings on the outer side of her thighs. Her before so messy, pink hair now just hung down her back, still dripping from the shower she just had taken, and the ends beginning to curl ever so slightly.

'_Looks like something from a porno.'_ the woman noted grimly as she eyed the girl with raised eyebrows. This was the girl chosen by her superiors to test the newest creation they had managed with the funds they had scraped together? Surely they had to be joking.

"Good, it seems that you're ready. Let's go." the woman said, and immediately walked over to the door without waiting around for the girl who just nodded and hurried after her supervisor.

As they walked down the empty steel gray halls, Subject _Shakunade_ noted that it was strangely quiet for a place that looked so much like the branch of the Order that she had been staying at. It was so quiet that she could hear the even breaths that the woman walking before her took; she could hear the sound of her own soles slapping against the hard linoleum flooring for God's sake!

'_So… cold…'_ the girl thought to herself as she looked at the bare walls, desperately searching for something to break the seemingly endless gray nothingness.

They finally stopped before a huge, reinforced gate and the woman typed in a code on a little panel to the right. As the gate opened up, the girl clad in the Nerve Connecting Suit blinked a few times as a monster of a machine appeared inside the giant hall, seemingly secured to the wall by large restraints made from steel or something else that was just as sturdy.

It was _white_. It was _big_. It was _deadly_.

And she liked it instantly.

'_This is mine? This is what Aunty Yui worked on?'_

"This is the very first bioengineered Knightmare ever created by man. Its codename is Silverhawk, and you have been chosen to be the pilot as of now. My Superiors will determine whether or not you will be allowed full usage of the Silverhawk after the Activation Test, which will happen in a few minutes. Now, off you go." the woman escorting her so far said before ushering Subject _Shakunade_ towards the ladder that lead up to the open cockpit.

Slowly the girl moved up to the cockpit, and carefully slid into the cushioned seat that immediately enveloped her thighs when they came in near contact with the seat. The cockpit then moved into the Knightmare and locked behind her as lamps inside the machine lit up the control panel.

Small types slid out of the walls around her and connected to the various flower-like symbols all over her back, arms and legs, making the girl gasp in surprise when she felt a strange sensation run through her thin body.

Finally a mechanical voice spoke to her through speakers on her left and right.

"_Ninth Generation, bioengineered Knightmare, AKA Silverhawk, has now activated. The current synchronization is holding steadily at 66%. Pilot Akashi Shiba recognized."_

* * *

Kallen: Definitely not creepy, like, _at all_!

Nixie: I keep hearing sarcasm from you, Kallen! Stop it!

Kallen: Meh, I'll do what I want!

Lelouch: …Nobody likes me, and my father's being a pedo…

C.C.: I'm just here 'cause there's pizza!

Lelouch: Wow, I feel so loved right now…

Nixie: You should too, Lulu! Now please review!


End file.
